Proposiciones deshonestas
by Giny Scully
Summary: Mulder y Scully en la actualidad. La tensión sexual lleva resuelta unos cuantos años, pero hay temas de conversación que se resisten en esta pareja. Este fanfic va, de uno de esos temas.


**Disclainer:** "Proposiciones deshonestas" es una historia de ficción basada en la serie Expediente X. Mulder, Scully y el resto de personajes mencionados son propiedad intelectual de Chris Carter, producciones 1013 y la cadena FOX. Yo no intento violar las leyes de copyright, ni obtengo ningún tipo de remuneración económica por escribir esto.

**Tipo:** MRS y un poco de Humor. Viñeta. Después de la película The X-Files. I Want to believe.

**Nota de la autora: **Fanfic nacido para festejar el día 6 de Marzo de 2009. Día en que comenzó The X-Files. 17 años, ya. Ser comprensivos, porque hace 5 años que no escribo sobre The X-Files.

**Escrito en marzo de 2009.**

* * *

**Proposiciones deshonestas.**

Mulder llevaba toda la mañana de sábado tumbado frente a la tele viendo viejas reposiciones de películas de serie B, donde la sangre, siempre numerosa, se veía en un tono casi negro. Se había levantado un poco resfriado y Scully había decidido que se quedara allí, tapadito, frente a la tele, mientras ella iba a comprar reservas alimenticias para la semana.

Cuando llego a casa, Scully se le encontró en la misma posición en que le había dejado horas antes, pero la tele estaba apagada, aunque él la miraba tan atentamente como si un alíen de 4 brazos saliera por ella. Había contestado al "¿Cómo estas?", con un "Mejor" pensativo y ella se había puesto a colocar la compra en la cocina.

- ¿Te gustaría casarte? – la frase salió de la boca de Mulder sin anestesia.

La pregunta la pillo de improviso y por poco se atragantó con su propia saliva, mientras veía como se le caía de las manos una botella de te helado.

- ¿Qué? – dijo asomando su cabeza por la puerta de la cocina. No debía de haber escuchado bien.  
- Es que he estado pensando… bueno, tú eres católica. Seguro que de niña pensabas en una boda y esas cosas… nunca te he preguntado como te sentías con respecto a esto – dijo buscando su mirada por encima del sofá.  
- Con respecto a lo de vivir fuera a parte de las leyes humanas y divinas – Scully sonrió divertida.  
- No te rías – Mulder parecía estar hablando en serio.  
- No lo hago – dijo la mujer poniéndose más seria y acercándose a donde estaba Mulder un poco preocupada-. No se a que viene esa pregunta, llevamos más de 10 años siendo…  
- ¿Qué?  
- ¿Ahora te preocupan las etiquetas?  
- ¿Ahora no te preocupan a ti?

Scully llego al sofá y se hizo sitio en el, apartando sus pies.

- Acepté lo nuestro como era y como vino – dijo mirándole directamente a los ojos – Me costo mucho, fue duro, pero ahora...  
- Pero ahora ya no hay necesidad. No trabajamos para el FBI y estoy libre de sospecha. Me perdonaron ¿recuerdas? Ahora ya hemos parado el coche y tenemos una casa con jardín.  
- Yo más bien diría estepa – dijo mirando por la ventana y viendo el gran espacio inhabitado que les rodeaba. Respiro hondo y volvió la vista hacia él- ¿Te quieres casar?  
- No creo que haya necesidad – Scully puso los ojos en blanco, ¿para qué?...-, pero si tú quieres.  
- ¿Yo? – Scully meditó durante un minuto- Un judío ateo y una católica a la que echaron de un hospital religioso por hacer cirugía experimental, prófugos de la justicia durante años, demostrándose amor público ante Dios, los hombres y la ley.  
- Tal vez en Las Vegas – la sonrisa de Mulder al decirlo ilumino toda la habitación.  
- Tal vez – Scully sonrió-. ¿No tendrás fiebre? – Dijo con dulzura-. ¿Demasiadas pastillas?  
- No – afirmó Mulder divertido.  
- Entonces, ¿qué te pasa? En serio.

La cara de Mulder tomo un tono diferente, más taciturno, un poco dolorido.

- Llamó tu hermano.  
- ¿Bill?  
- Sí.  
- Ahora lo entiendo todo – dijo Scully divertida mientras se levantaba del sofá-. ¿Qué quería?  
- Han ingresado a Maggie – la cara de Scully cambió al instante al oír las palabras de él-. Está bien. Tranquila – se apuro en decir Mulder-. No te preocupes. Sólo se cayó limpiando los cristales del salón...  
- Testaruda mujer – empezó a decir Scully mientras se iba hacia la habitación sin más explicaciones para preparar la maleta, o eso hubiera jurado Mulder.  
- Quiere que volvamos a casa - dijo el hombre en apenas un susurro.

Más allá de las palabras de Bill, no siempre educadas, pero siempre sinceras. Mulder se había dado cuenta de que tras más de 10 años de relación "sentimental" con Scully, su relación nunca había sido definida. De hecho habían tenido un hijo, pero no sé podía decir que realmente hubieran vivido juntos ni medio año a lo largo de su vida. Siempre dos casas, siempre dos vidas, siempre separados por la muerte, las circunstancias, el trabajo, la ley, ellos mismos. La última vez que pudo definir su relación eran amigos y aunque él pasaba de definiciones, al escuchar a Bill recordó que Scully no.

Nunca le preguntó. Y como las circunstancias siempre fueron adversas, nunca se molesto ni tan siquiera en pensar, pero… en aquel momento. Era el momento. Ya no había excusas.

Había que volver a casa y ya ni la colonización alienígena futura era suficiente excusa como para no tener una vida normal. Si es que eso existía. Él, por lo menos, por si acaso a Bill le daba por sacar el tema, ya había preguntado.

Fin


End file.
